


Office Romps

by AdventTraitor



Series: Perfect Denials [2]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, fem!ja'far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdventTraitor/pseuds/AdventTraitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of my present day AU series.  Ja'far needs to convince her boss of the importance of attending a meeting with foreign dignitaries, but Sinbad has other ideas in store for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Romps

**Author's Note:**

> Formatting issues have been fixed.

Ja’far is always torn between going into the lion’s den herself and sending some poor intern that would have no choice but to obey her. Well, it’s not as though they have a shortage of pretty young girls just dying to be of service to the head of their company…

Regardless, Ja’far frowns upon the possibility of a sexual harassment claim and decides that this time, she’ll take one for the team and deal with whatever nuisances Sinbad can cook up for her. They will be more numerous and inventive than before, she has no doubt, but luckily Ja’far has had many years to fine-tune the art of dealing with her boss.

With a resigned sigh, she picks up the papers detailing the meetings for the next week and makes the short walk to Sinbad’s office, tugging at the hem of her skirt to make sure it hadn’t ridden up any…he’d have a hay day with that.

Ja’far fixes a stern expression on her face as she raps her knuckles against the doorframe of Sinbad’s office, walking in before he has the chance to acknowledge her.

“You will be very happy to know that I am almost done with that last batch of paperwork you sent in, so this is me kindly requesting to let me at least finish this up before you leave me with…” He paused as he looked up, cocking his head to the side with an award winning smile. “You look absolutely ravishing today, Ja’far.”

“Okay.” Ja’far’s expression remained stagnant. “I need you to look these over; there’s a benefit being held by the dignitaries from Heliohapt next weekend, and I strongly suggest that you be in attendance. This will be one of the best chances you’ll ever have to get some positive networking done with the Rens. And yes, before you ask, Kougyoku will be there.”

Sinbad was pouting, and Ja’far had the sinking feeling that everything she’d just said went in one ear and out the other. As per usual.

With a sigh, he straightened up, leaning back in his chair while unconsciously pulling his long ponytail to the side so that he wouldn’t be sitting against it.

“Tell you what: I’ll go without a fuss of any sort if you come with.”

Ja’far blinked. That was definitely not the answer she’d expected.

“That would be entirely inappropriate. Sharrkan would be a much better choice, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Nah, he’s got the weekend off, and I couldn’t ask him on such short notice to change his whole schedule just for me.” That sly smirk was on his lips, and Ja’far had a sinking feeling that she would find herself in a foreign country within the next several days. Her eyes must have glazed over, because when Sinbad stood from his chair, her eyes snapped to him as if she’d been looking away.

Sinbad heaved a sigh as he started slowly walking around his desk with his hands clasped behind his back in an innocent posture. “None of the rest of my highly ranked employees are well-versed enough in Heliohapt tradition to avoid offending our possible allies to the east…so really, Ja’far, that leaves only you.” He paused as he stood behind her, noting her posture and smirking to himself as he saw defeat. Still, he was unable to refrain from baiting her just a little more. “Unless, of course, you’d like me to go alone…”

Dear gods above, Ja’far could only imagine the drunken slurs he’d utter.

“…Or perhaps I could bring along one of those interns you’re so fond of. Teach them the ropes and a little more, hm?” At this point, he was leaning down from behind her, his voice rumbling in her ear.

That shouldn’t make her spine tremble as it does.

Ja’far scowled, turning and pushing at his chest to regain her personal space (to no avail). “Cut it out,” she growled, puffing herself up and putting her hands on her hips in a gesture of defiance, extending her neck out so that they were nearly nose-to-nose, though it was only possible because Sinbad was still leaning down. “I would quit before I let you take even one of those girls anywhere.”

Sinbad’s smirk only deepened as he bent farther forward, nudging their noses together.

“So then, what’s your suggestion, Freckles?”

Ah…now, she was worried. He only started in with the nicknames when he was feeling particularly frisky.

“Now is not the time, nor the place!” she hissed, attempting to take a step back, but Sinbad caught her wrist and pulled her forward so that she collided into his chest before she could realize what was happening. At the same time, he put an arm out behind them and shut the door to his office. With an audible click, Ja’far heard the door lock, and her pulse quickened as her mind brain raced, trying to think of a way to escape.

Little chance, she knew, as she was already quite literally being held captive.

“Now, I am quite finished with your insubordination, Ja’far. I think a little reprimanding is in order, don’t you?” Sinbad murmured with a tut, walking forward while consequently backing Ja’far up until the backs of her thighs were pressed up against his desk.

“Sin—“

“Hush. I’m doing the talking now, and you’re doing the listening.” There was a glint in his golden eyes that promised many things, all of which Ja’far knew she was completely unprepared for.

And oh, this should not be turning her on. She should be smacking him, yelling at him, doing something other than just standing there staring at him with wide doe eyes and watching as he shifts himself between her legs and lifts her up, and oh, why are her thighs clinging to his waist when she should be pushing his head away from her neck because she really doesn’t need a hickey there and everyone will see it—

Suddenly her back hit the surface of her boss’s desk (and all of the paperwork not yet filed, the slob), though his hand cushioned her head as he laid her down as gently as he could manage in such a state. Seeing her on her back though, with her legs still around his waist as he leaned over her…well, this is one scenario he was sure he wouldn’t ever forget.

He pressed his mouth to Ja’far’s neck, just beneath an ear as his hands slid up her calves and thighs, hiking her skirt up so that he could push her legs farther apart, smirking as he felt her hands slide up his back through his dress shirt, and suddenly he regretted knotting his tie so tightly.

“You act like you need to be in charge, but this is what you really need, isn’t it? You just need a firm hand and someone to order you around, don’t you?” He laughed darkly, licking a line up her neck before standing up to loosen his troublesome tie, though he didn’t bother taking it off completely; he knew Ja’far had a thing for his clothes being mussed while they messed around. Who was he to deny her that pleasure?

Ja’far was sure her face flushed to a disgraceful red by now, but she knew that even if she had the desire to stop now, it would be nearly impossible to convince Sinbad otherwise. Most of all though, she hadn’t known until just now that she wanted this, with nearly all her being, she wanted her boss to take her over his desk, to rut against her like an animal when their coworkers, her peers were only yards away…

Well, if she wasn’t wet before, she certainly was after that thought.

With one final act of defiance, she looked up at Sinbad, eyes narrowing.

“You… Sin—“ she choked off, her back arching as he pressed up against her, grinding slowly as he caught her wrists and pinned them above her head.

“I believe I ordered you to be quiet earlier…or have you forgotten who’s in charge here?” he muttered, eyes intent on Ja’far, all of her, from the splay of her thighs to her heaving chest, from the slender curve of her neck up to the freckles on her cheekbones being threatened by the powerful blush on her face. He hummed softly, transferring her wrists to one hand as he brought the other down and started pulling the buttons of her shirt apart.

“Sin—“ Finally, she gave in. Her head collapsed backward, thunking softly on the solid wood of Sinbad’s desk.

“Mmmm. See, you like it.” His hand slid down her side, squeezing at her waist and down to her thigh as he leaned forward, nosing her unbuttoned shirt off of one shoulder. He glanced up to her face, delighting in how she still tried to defy him by clamping her eyes closed and rolling her face away, as if trying to deny what was happening even as her body quite obviously begged for more.

“Will you behave yourself now?” Sinbad asked lowly, a dark humor playing through his voice. Even as he said it, he gave a tight squeeze to her captured wrists before releasing them, his hands moving immediately to her waist to pull her closer as he continued to grind up against her.

Ja’far tried. She really did. She tried to command her legs to unclench from around her boss and kick him into next week, she swears she did. But her body betrayed her, back arching and hips rolling into every thrust of Sinbad’s, and honestly, he was going to start getting used to this and she should really do something to deter him—

Her train of thought froze in its tracks as she felt his mouth on her neck and his hands pushing her shirt off to the sides, his hands burrowing under the cups of her bra to grab at her breasts. She huffed at his impatience to even take a moment to undo the clasp at her back, but that too was forgotten as she let out a moan at the sensation. Her hands clawed into his hair even as her back arched and her legs clamped around him.

Finally, she seemed to let go. Of course, Sinbad would never actually force anybody to do anything, and he knew Ja’far well enough to know when she was really saying no. He knew he’d still have hell to pay later, but damn if the look on her face at that moment wasn’t worth every sneer and mound of paperwork he’d have to deal with afterwards. The struggle she put up nearly every time made him work much harder than he had to with anyone else, and so getting her to this state was that much more rewarding.

Sinbad’s thoughts were slowly becoming more and more disjointed as they carried on, his hands moving to pull at her panties—black and lacy, which he likes, and he’ll have to tease her for it later if he remembers—and finally press and delve inside of that slick heat he doesn’t get to indulge in nearly often enough. Just his fingers inside make her squirm, and he shudders at the thought of his cock inside of her. Patience is hardly a virtue that Sinbad believes in when sex is involved, but when it comes to Ja’far her pleasure is nearly always put first, if only to ensure that she won’t decide to stop coming to his bed…or his desk, as it may be.

If she had any kind of coherent thought left, Ja’far would congratulate herself on her restraint; she’s not exactly the quietest person during sex, but somewhere in the back of her muddled mind, she’s kept her voice soft enough that nobody would hear their activities unless their ears were pressed against the door…probably. Ja’far bit down on the knuckles of one of her hands, muffling the moans and mewlings escaping her lips as her hips rolled into Sinbad’s hand, her eyelids fluttering as she glanced down to see Sinbad’s other hand go to his pants and pull himself out. She wanted to watch, but her strength gave out as she thought about what was next.

Sinbad didn’t need to push her thighs apart, and he spared a smirk as he watched them struggle to part further. He pulled his hand from her, catching a finger on the panties being stretched between Ja’far’s trembling thighs to pull them far enough to the side to settle himself within her; the press of her calves against his back was too good to interrupt, and so he couldn’t be bothered in removing them. Besides, this made it all the more alluring—rushed, dirty, and partially clothed. They hadn’t really done it this way before, and he’s thinking that needs to change.

Ja’far choked on a gasp as he pressed himself inside of her, none to gently, and began a rough rhythm—good, all of it good, she could barely stand it as she threw her head back again and arched up into every thrust of his hips. Sinbad’s hands were gripping her waist again as he leaned down to taste the skin of her neck and collar bone and leave a few more bruises before she had the mind to resist again.

Too soon she was crying out, volume be damned as she clenched and spasmed around him, and Sinbad wasn’t far behind. His hands left bruises as he clawed at her hips and drove himself in a few more times before he came, grunting and satisfied.

Ja’far huffed, eyes still glazed as her boss collapsed on top of her, though she couldn’t bring herself to truly mind the weight just at this moment. Her hand brushed through the long violet strands spilling across her arm and abdomen unconsciously, continuing even as her eyes closed and her heart rate began to slow. Eventually, Sinbad sighed and pushed himself up, causing Ja’far’s hand to flop uselessly to the side. He propped himself on his elbows, watching her rest before she would inevitably get up and become very upset. She was completely relaxed—eyes closed, head turned to the side, a flush still on her freckled cheeks and her clothes still in complete disarray.

Sinbad made sure to cement this picture in his memory as her eyes fluttered open and she began to stir. He pulled out of her (she let out the cutest groan) and straightened his clothes, keeping watch for Ja’far’s reaction out of the corner of his eye.

Ja’far sat up, still a little disoriented for a moment, before grimacing and glancing down to the mess still leaking out of her a little. She pulled everything back in place, buttoning up her shirt and smoothing her skirt as best she could back into its normal position. Sinbad was leaning back against the wall now, somewhat wary that she hadn’t started screeching yet.

When Ja’far was finished running her fingers through her silvery hair, she turned to survey the somewhat kicked puppy look her boss was regarding her with. Honestly…this man was her undoing.

“I’m not angry,” she said finally, though her gaze had lowered as she smoother her already smooth shirt. “But I suggest you do not do this during work hours again, if you want to keep it that way.”

Sinbad blinked, his eyebrows rising as he pushed himself from the wall and towards his assistant, his hand catching her elbow as she faltered the slightest bit standing from the desk. She looked up at him silently, her expression unreadable. It was worth the risk, he decided—he pulled Ja’far into an embrace, pulling her gently to sit on his lap as he settled into his chair. Regardless of how they both told themselves everything was casual between them, they knew each other’s needs nearly better than their own; Ja’far, though her tough persona suggested otherwise, needed an after-sex cuddle to keep her happy. It was so endearing to Sinbad that he never denied her (and privately enjoyed it quite a bit himself), but as they’d never dared to go so far while at work, Sinbad wasn’t sure if it would be appropriate. From the lack of resistance, he assumed it was fine—more than fine, if Ja’far’s legs curling up and her hand fisting in his shirt said anything.

They stayed like that for a while, silently, listening to the other’s breathing and basking in the closeness, even if on the outside, they denied the emotional intimacy. Eventually, Ja’far pulled away, her legs straightening as her feet touched the floor. Sinbad let her go, though he brushed a kiss to her cheekbone before she stood.

“Please straighten up your work and have it filed before you leave tonight, Sin,” Ja’far said, her tone all business once more.

“Mmm…yes, ma’am. If you’ve no other plans for the night, you’re welcome to join me after work.” He was smirking again, falling back into the charade they built for themselves. “Unless that lacy lingerie is meant for someone else…?”

Ja’far scoffed, leaving his office rather than bothering with a reply, and to Sinbad that was as good as a victory. He watched her hips sway as she opened the door and walked briskly away, eventually turning and leaving his line of sight. There was a good chance she’d leave with him tonight, and even if she decided not to, there was still the trip to Heliohapt to look forward to.

Sinbad leaned back in his chair, his arms pulling up as his hands went behind his head. Ja’far could deny ever emotion she ever had, but that didn’t stop her from having them. He would get her to confront them eventually…and maybe then…

Well. Maybe not even then. He smirked at the thought, before stretching and getting back to work. It wouldn’t do to keep his assistant waiting, after all.


End file.
